Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wheelchair adapted for receiving a removable bed pan and particularly relates to such a wheelchair fitted with a toilet seat aligned with the bed pan. Description of Prior Developments
Wheelchairs with waste collection capabilities are well known. An example of such a wheelchair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,222 wherein a relatively complicated motor-driven assembly selectively engages and retracts from a patient's buttocks for the purpose of conveying human waste to a remote receptacle. Although this system performs satisfactorily, it is relatively complex in design and costly to manufacture. Moreover, the entire system requires custom parts and fabrication.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive wheelchair with waste collection capabilities which does not require any specialized components and which can be constructed from readily available parts which may be supplied in kit form.